To enable self-propelled harvesting machines to be transported on the highway it is well known to provide a detachable connection between the header and the front side of a feederhouse. The attachment mechanics typically include a load-bearing interconnection configured to allow the header to be engaged and lifted by the feederhouse without manual intervention. In most cases this connection includes a pair of hook elements which engage respectively cooperating transverse pins or members. Latching or locking of the mechanism typically takes place as a subsequent step either manually or automatically with actuators.
To ensure accurate alignment of the feederhouse opening with the corresponding header discharge opening the attachment process generally relies on the skill of the operator as the harvester is driven into position to lift the header from the trailer or from the ground. Alignment in both the transverse and longitudinal directions is demanded and it is known to provide, for example, flared openings to assist in the alignment of hooks and pins.